


Payment Owed

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [29]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck owes Yancy a little payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment Owed

**Author's Note:**

> The 29th day of Christmas for [therailsplitter](http://therailsplitter.tumblr.com) on the occasion of her birthday. :D (Yes, I know there are still previous ones missing, shhh.)

"So I was thinking," Chuck said, stopping when Raleigh made a noise that sounded suspiciously like snorted laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, dear, go on."

"No, fuck you."

"Aww, baby, don't be that way," Raleigh said as he twisted on the sofa to hang over the back so he could look at Chuck. "What were you thinking?"

Chuck eyed him for a long moment before deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. "I was thinking that we still owe your brother."

"Owe Yancy...oh. Oh no," Raleigh said. He shook his head almost frantically and stared at Chuck. "Get that thought out of your head right now. It'll never work."

"You don't even know what I'm thinking!" Chuck looked wounded (or thought he did). "It could be something pretty fucking epic."

"It could be the best plan in the history of plans," Raleigh said with a frown, "and it still wouldn't work. Yance is too damn devious."

"Which is why it will work."

Raleigh frowned harder, and Chuck could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "That makes no sense."

"See, he's expecting us to be as devious as him, right? So he'll be looking for something big and over the top," Chuck said, warming to the topic. "But if it's something small and sneaky..."

"I don't know," Raleigh said slowly. He crossed his arms on the back of the sofa, rested his chin on his hands, and looked at Chuck. "You know the chances of it blowing up in your face are pretty high, right?"

"Only if we get caught."

"Yeah, that's the part that worries me."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

Raleigh snorted and listened as Chuck started to outline his plan.

  


*

  


"How did I let you talk me into this again?"

Raleigh looked away from the road to stare at Chuck. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Chuck grumbled. He held the ice pack to his head, kept his eyes closed, and tried not to move too much.

"This was your plan!"

"Yeah, and I didn't think it would end with your brother bashing me in the head with a fucking hockey stick, now did I?" Chuck opened his eyes to glare at Raleigh and immediately regretted it. "I think he gave me a fucking concussion. And it's gonna need stitches."

"Staples," Raleigh said absently as he stopped at a red light and stared at Chuck again. "They use staples now. Or glue. Though I don't think they glue head wounds."

"Fuck off." There were a few minutes of silence when the light turned green and Raleigh started to drive again. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I told you it would blow up in your face!"

"That's not stopping me!"

Oh, and when has that ever worked out for me in the past?"

"It's the effort that counts, ya fuckwit!"

"No, you're not blaming this one on me," Raleigh said, shaking his head so violently that the car swerved, causing Chuck to yelp as he swayed against his seat belt. "I told you it wouldn't work. I told you that he's a devious fucker, but did you listen to a single word I said? No. You just had to go and try to prove that you're smarter than he is."

"Shut up and drive, Raleigh." Chuck opened one eye just enough to glare at his boyfriend, silently daring him to say something else.

The rest of the drive passed in silence until they were turning into the entrance for the emergency room. Then Raleigh dared a quick glance at Chuck as he eased into a parking spot.

"The horse liniment was a pretty good idea, though."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Can't wait 'til the fucker goes to work tomorrow and has those boxers on for a couple hours."

"You know he's gonna kill you, right?"

"He can try."


End file.
